


Призраки прошлого

by Schwesterchen



Series: Зимний Солдат [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторым мертвецам не лежится в могилах, у Солдата галлюцинации, а Старку все-таки надо отомстить. В остальном же жизнь прекрасна и удивительна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки прошлого

ПРИЗРАКИ ПРОШЛОГО

Солдат просыпается резко, будто в бок толкнули. Знакомое ощущение. Не вставая, не шевелясь даже, он обводит взглядом доступный кусок комнаты. Предчувствие не обманывает: в углу – всегда одном и том же, под полупустыми книжными полками – снова кто-то есть. Осторожно моргая, Солдат рассматривает сегодняшнего гостя. Вернее, гостью – это женщина. Невысокая молодая женщина с очень короткой стрижкой, худая, одетая несколько… странно. «Старомодно», всплывает в голове Солдата нужное слово. Сейчас так не ходят. Он смотрит еще несколько минут, размышляет, ждет, не вспомнится ли что-нибудь еще. Увы, единственное, что удается раскопать в памяти, - слово «Твигги*», и оно совершенно бесполезно, потому что Солдат понятия не имеет, что или кто это.  
В комнате темно, но женщина видна отчетливо, до мелких деталей, до густо накрашенных ресниц и веснушек на носу, хотя никакого света не испускает. Она молчит, только смотрит – печально и немного строго. Как и все они. Как все его призрачные ночные гости, которые приходят и смотрят на него, и бесполезно заговаривать с ними и швыряться в них вещами тоже бесполезно, остается только ждать, пока они уйдут сами.  
Так случается и на этот раз. В какой-то момент Солдат моргает, и угол оказывается пустым. Может, попробовать что-нибудь туда поставить? С этой мыслью Солдат закрывает глаза и обещает себе, что завтра обязательно об этом расскажет. Роджерсу, например. Или Тычиньски. Он дает такое обещание каждую ночь, а наутро неизменно передумывает. Ведь его призраки безобидные. Просто стоят. Просто смотрят…

**

На утренний сеанс терапии Солдат приходит слишком рано. До назначенного времени добрых полчаса. Должно быть, Тычиньски даже еще не приехал. Глянув на часы, Солдат прячет телефон в карман и идет к низкому дивану, стоящему сбоку от дверей. Но не успевает он сесть, как слышит голоса в кабинете. Тут неплохая звукоизоляция, но ведь и слух у Солдата тоже… неплохой. Оба голоса ему знакомы. Первый, мягкий, безликий, обволакивающий, принадлежит Тычиньски. Второй – напряженный, непривычно звенящий – Роджерсу. Солдат хмурится. Роджерс тоже посещает психотерапевта? Солдат этого не знал.  
Наверное, ему стоит уйти. Побродить по коридорам еще двадцать минут, может, поиграть в какую-нибудь из бесчисленных игр на новом телефоне. Абсолютно бесполезное занятие, кстати, зато мелкие кнопки полезны для Руки. А потом за дверью звучит его – чужое! – имя, и Солдат целиком обращается в слух.  
\- В конце нашей прошлой встречи я просил вас подумать о Джеймсе Барнсе, – говорит Тычиньски.  
\- Как и в конце позапрошлой, – Солдат словно наяву видит эту жуткую натянутую улыбку на лице Роджерса. – И позапозапрошлой.  
\- Верно, – Тычиньски в воображении Солдата поправляет очки. – Вы что-нибудь решили?  
\- Кажется, решил, – отвечает Роджерс.  
В этих словах нет ничего страшного, пока еще нет, но волоски на руке Солдата встают дыбом. «Надо уйти, – думает он. – Надо уйти».  
Ноги становятся каменно-тяжелыми и прирастают к полу.  
«Надо было уйти…» – бессильно думает он, когда понимает, что уйти уже не успеет. И придется выслушать то, что последует дальше.  
\- Это не Баки, – доносится из-за дверей. – Он не Баки. Похоже, Баки все-таки мертв. Но… Он мне нравится. Он хороший человек, с которым случилось слишком много плохого. И… он заслуживает счастья. И помощи. Извините…  
Быстрые шаги – и дверь распахивается. Застывший на месте Солдат едва успевает отшатнуться.  
\- А, это ты, – вяло улыбается Роджерс, не пытаясь даже изобразить удивление. – А я тут… беседовал. Тебе вроде помогает, вот, решил тоже… попробовать.  
Солдат моргает. Роджерс хлопает его плечу.  
\- Ну, удачи. Увидимся.  
И практически убегает по коридору. Солдат смотрит ему вслед. Для его собственного сеанса все еще слишком рано, но Тычиньски зовет из кабинета, и Солдату приходится войти.

Беседа не клеится. Солдат, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах по отношению к подслушанному, рассеян. Он хмурится, ерзает, все больше отмалчивается, взгляд то и дело убегает к окну – будто время обратилось вспять на несколько месяцев. Тычиньски, если и разочарован, то не подает вида. Он с самого начала предупреждал, что постоянно двигаться вперед не получится, обязательно будут и шаги назад. Наверное, сегодня как раз время для такого шага. Причем в семимильных сапогах.  
Отчаявшись расшевелить пациента, Тычиньски остаток времени говорит что-то сам – Солдат не утруждает себя попытками следить за ходом его мыслей. Мыслей ему хватает и своих. Тем не менее, на фразе о дате и времени следующей встречи он включается, с готовностью вскакивает из кресла, бормочет «спасибо» и идет к выходу. И тут на периферии зрения что-то появляется. Знакомое ощущение. Только поэтому Солдат не принимает боевую стойку, а просто замедляет шаг и поворачивает голову. Так и есть. У стены, возле большой кадки, занятой причудливым растением с дырявыми листьями, стоит пожилой лысоватый мужчина в светлом полосатом костюме. В его руке тяжелая черная трость. Мужчина смотрит на Солдата – печально и немного строго. Как и все они. Но ведь сейчас не ночь! Долгую секунду Солдат лихорадочно решает, что делать. Одна его половина, та, что доверяет Роджерсу, другим Мстителям и даже хлипкому мозгоправу с мягким голосом, требует немедленно все выложить и просить помощи. Которой он, по словам Роджерса, заслуживает. Вторая половина приказывает забиться в нору и лежать там, в одиночестве, подальше от чужих глаз, пока не наступит выздоровление или смерть. Усилием воли Солдат отворачивается от призрака и берется за дверную ручку.  
\- Мистер Барнс, – вдруг зовет Тычиньски.  
Солдат смотрит на него, боковым зрением следя за неподвижным силуэтом.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы только что посмотрели туда, – Тычиньски безошибочно указывает на молчаливого призрака. – Возле монстеры. Там что-то есть?  
\- Монстеры? – переспрашивает Солдат.  
\- Так называется растение, мистер Барнс. Но вы смотрели не на него, а немного левее. Что там?  
Солдат, поморщившись, надавливает ручку. Дверь тихо скрипит.  
\- Ничего. До свидания.  
\- Джеймс.  
Солдат вздрагивает и останавливается. Тычиньски никогда не называл его этим – чужим! – именем.  
\- Что? – ворчит он, чувствуя, что сдается. – Там ничего нет. Вы же сами видите.  
\- Вижу, – кивает Тычиньски. – Но вопрос в том, что там видите вы.  
Кинув тоскливый взгляд на полоску стены за спасительной щелью, Солдат прикрывает дверь и бредет обратно к креслу. Нынешний сеанс обещает быть долгим. 

**

Свой прошлый опыт МРТ Солдат помнит смутно. Кажется, его спеленали, как муху в паутине, и чем-то обкололи. Кажется, было шумно, но не больно. Кажется, ничего страшного не предстоит. К тому же Старк пообещал, что томограф будет открытый, а значит – никаких ассоциаций с криокамерой. Ну, вперед.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Солдат открывает дверь и заходит. В одном углу кабинета установлен сам аппарат: никаких труб-гробов, только высокая твердая лежанка и нависающий над ней сканер. Наверное, будет малоприятно сознавать, что прямо над лицом находится что-то тяжелое, но ничего, он это переживет. Роджерс, Старк и двое незнакомых мужчин (должно быть, врач и лаборант) стоят в другом углу – смотрят что-то на большом мониторе. Предыдущие снимки? На звук открывающейся двери люди оборачиваются. Роджерс прикусывает губу. Старк скалится, как довольный крокодил. Глядя на эту дурацкую ухмылку, Солдат медленно понимает, что его снова где-то надули. Он даже, пожалуй, догадывается, где.  
\- Мне обязательно было это надевать? – спрашивает он, тщательно контролируя голос.  
Вряд ли стоит ожидать красоты и удобства от больничной рубашки, но на ней какой-то странный узор из красно-желтых медведей, а еще эти завязки позади… Солдату не хотелось кого-то звать, и он здорово с ними намучился. Но как бы туго он ни затягивал тесемки, полы наверняка будут расходиться при движении. И как ему добраться до аппарата, не поворачиваясь к зрителям спиной? Если он станет пятиться, это будет выглядеть странно.  
\- Вообще-то, нет, – елейно говорит Старк. – Главное чтобы металлических деталей не было.  
Солдат вспоминает свою футболку и мягкие штаны. В них определенно не было металлических деталей. Он хмурится. Роджерс кусает губы и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Глаза Старка подозрительно блестят.  
\- Металлических деталей, – повторяет Солдат недоуменно и постукивает по навершию на левом плече. – А это?  
\- Джимми, Джимми, – вздыхает Старк. – Ты меня недооцениваешь. Как я мог присобачить к человеку с поджаренными мозгами штуковину, с которой нельзя делать МРТ? Это особый сплав. Обрати внимание, на твоей руке даже магнитики не держатся.  
Солдат наклоняет голову набок. Он никогда не пытался цеплять на Руку магниты.  
\- То есть, сама Рука тоже из такого сплава?  
Старк кивает.  
Солдат на секунду задумывается.  
\- Тогда зачем ты сказал ее снять?  
\- Но я же не знал, как ты отреагируешь на рубашку с Винни-Пухами, – отвечает Старк и начинает неприкрыто ржать.  
Роджерс закрывает лицо ладонью. Врач чересчур внимательно рассматривает снимок на мониторе. Молодой лаборант выглядит так, будто с удовольствием сбежал бы отсюда прямо сквозь стену.  
\- Я, – внятно выговаривает Солдат, – я тебя прикончу. И Рука мне для этого не понадобится.  
\- Джарвис, – хрюкает Старк, – сколько раз наш Джимми грозился меня прикончить?  
\- На этой неделе – два, включая сегодняшний, сэр, – откликается голос ниоткуда. – Четыре раза на прошлой неделе. На позапрошлой…  
Старк отмахивается. Голос смолкает.  
\- Прикончу, – настаивает Солдат. – Потом оживлю и снова прикончу.  
\- Бак, – перебивает его Роджерс. – Иди переоденься, прикрепи руку, если хочешь, и можешь не торопиться. У меня есть пара слов для Тони.  
\- Брось, Кэп, – смеется Старк. – Мне уже тошно смотреть на ваши постные лица. С такими похоронными настроениями просто грешно было не разрядить обстановку.  
Солдат думает, что, если Старку и нужно было разряжать обстановку, он мог бы для разнообразия выставить дураком себя, а не кого-то другого. А еще он думает, что переодеваться не будет. Исключительно из упрямства. 

Процедура – несмотря на вылезшую все-таки клаустрофобию и катетер для контрастного вещества в вене – дается Солдату легко. Наверное, дело в том, что все сорок с небольшим минут он размышляет, как отомстить Старку за идиотские розыгрыши (и тот, с президентом, тоже). Точнее, полчаса он просто прокручивает в голове самые грязные и болезненные способы убийства, а уж потом, успокоившись, сбавляет обороты. Под конец у него даже наклевывается идея, но тут надо бы посоветоваться с Роджерсом, к тому же обследование заканчивается.  
В маленькой раздевалке Солдат натягивает штаны и футболку, обувается, минуты две отводит душу, превращая рубашку в мелкие лоскуты, и возвращается в кабинет. Все снова стоят возле монитора.  
Солдат смотрит на лицо Роджерса, пытаясь прочесть, каких новостей ожидать. Вроде бы ничего смертельного. Особенного облегчения он, правда, тоже не находит, так что решается спросить:  
\- Что там?  
\- Не торопись, Джимми-бой, – отзывается Старк. – Заключение так быстро не делается.  
\- И совсем ничего нельзя сказать? – Роджерс вглядывается в снимки с таким укором, словно ждет, что они сейчас устыдятся и начнут объяснять себя сами.  
Старк гладит бородку.  
\- Ну, на самом деле кое-что можно. Я бы с нашим маленьким другом мозгами меняться не стал, и тебе, Кэп, не советую. Да и зомби оставили бы его черепушку на черный день. Но решать, какое вино покупать на поминки, еще рано.  
Роджерс издает странный беспомощный звук. Солдат тоже предпочел бы менее образное объяснение. К счастью, на помощь приходит врач.  
\- Мистер Старк имеет в виду, что состояние мозга мистера Барнса трудно назвать абсолютной нормой, но очевидных аномалий не наблюдается. Мы сможем сказать больше, когда сравним снимки с предыдущими.  
Ну вот, теперь все ясно. Солдат украдкой выдыхает. Он не знает, может ли у него вообще быть, к примеру, опухоль мозга, но хорошо, что ее у него нет.  
Роджерс, однако, продолжает стоять столбом и таращиться в пространство.  
\- При чем тут зомби? – спрашивает он.  
Старк всплескивает руками.  
\- Мозги! – восклицает он. – Зомби и мозги! Не звенит звоночек? Или в ваше время мертвяки ели что-то другое?  
Роджерс смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым ужасом.  
\- Ладно тебе, Кэп. В тридцатые уже снимали фильмы про зомби.  
\- Я не смотрел, – выдавливает Роджерс.  
\- Я тоже, – признается Старк. – Это старье не для меня. Так что понятия не имею, что они там ели. Но все равно преступно такого не знать! Ты должен посмотреть хотя бы что-то. Джарвис, включи в список Кэпа… ну… «Рассвет мертвецов». Там едят мозги?  
\- Список Роджерса в блокноте, – вступается Солдат, не давая Джарвису ответить. – Джарвис не может ничего туда включить.  
\- У меня есть еще один, Бак, – устало вздыхает Роджерс. – Виртуальный. Тони, я сейчас не в настроении смотреть про мертвецов. Может, мы с Баки пойдем, а вы тут, – он жестом указывает на монитор, – поработаете?  
Старк милостиво кивает. Роджерс идет к двери, и Солдат шагает за ним. 

**

Призраки продолжают приходить – ночью чаще, днем реже. Они смотрят на Солдата, Солдат смотрит на них. Его не отпускает ощущение, что он видел всех этих людей, но только лишь заметив несомненно знакомое лицо, Солдат уверяется в своих подозрениях. Наутро он нерешительно просит у Тычиньски досье на убитых им людей, и, как ни странно, его просьбу удовлетворяют на следующий же день.  
Информация в довольно толстой, явно специально для Солдата сделанной папке, скудна и однотипна: фотография, место жительства, дата. Все снимки прижизненные, что вызывает у Солдата двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, его избавили от сомнительного удовольствия лицезреть простреленные головы и перерезанные шеи. С другой, он рассматривает улыбающиеся лица, семейные фото с детьми и родственниками и заново осознает, что перечеркнул эти жизни сам, своими руками.  
Они действительно тут, пусть немного моложе и в другой одежде. Худая большеглазая девушка – Мэри Кларисса Браун, Лондон, 1967. Пожилой мужчина – Вальтер Берген, Западный Берлин, 1981. И многие другие. Его призраки.  
Тычиньски из своего кресла спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Солдат кивает и рассказывает о своих догадках, глядя, как золотистая ручка бегает по листу блокнота. Из угла за ними наблюдает Джейн Элизабет Свич, Остин, 1995. Ее годовалый сын Александр смотрит по-взрослому серьезно. 

Нормально поговорить с Роджерсом Солдату удается только через неделю. До этого просто не выпадает случая: то Роджерс на миссии, то Солдата таскают по обследованиям, то у кого-нибудь из них нет сил или желания общаться.  
Поздним вечером Солдат стучится в дверь и, дождавшись разрешения, входит. Роджерс смотрит фильм – явно не про зомби – и при виде Солдата вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Прогуляемся? – предлагает Солдат. – Надо поговорить.  
В конце концов они садятся на скамейку в парке. Сквозь кроны проглядывает ясное звездное небо. Холодает, с деревьев уже начинают опадать листья. Роджерс постукивает пальцами по обтянутому джинсой колену.  
\- Ты сердишься? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Роджерс вздыхает.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты сердишься, – уверенно говорит Солдат.  
Роджерс косится на него и дергает уголком рта.  
\- Разве что немного. Почему ты не рассказал раньше? Ты же знаешь, мы всегда поможем. И я, и Тони… пусть он идиот. И все остальные тоже. Не надо скрывать, если тебя что-то беспокоит. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я попробую, – обещает Солдат и чувствует, что да, действительно попробует.  
\- Спасибо, – серьезно произносит Роджерс. – Но ты ведь не об этом хотел поговорить?  
\- Надо придумать, как отомстить Старку, – без обиняков говорит Солдат.  
Губы Роджерса трогает слабая улыбка.  
\- За рубашку?  
\- За рубашку в том числе.  
Роджерс медленно качает головой, улыбка пропадает.  
\- Бак, думаешь, сейчас подходящее время?  
Солдату хочется спросить, зачем Роджерс продолжает называть его этим именем, но он решает обождать. Одна проблема за раз.  
\- Почему нет? Я в порядке.  
Роджерс сжимает губы. Солдат смотрит исподлобья.  
\- Я в порядке, – повторяет он. – Разве они отпустили бы меня так легко, если бы сомневались? Обошлись бы одним временным отстранением от полевой работы?  
Судя по выражению лица Роджерса, этот довод кажется ему убедительным, и Солдат смелеет.  
\- У меня нет органических поражений мозга – новых, во всяком случае. И шизофрению исключили…  
\- Но ты должен обязательно сообщить, – перебивает Роджерс, – если…  
\- Я помню, – ворчит Солдат. – Если они начнут со мной разговаривать, убеждать причинить вред себе или другим, я должен сразу доложить. Знаю. Но Тычиньски полагает, что это просто воспоминания. Только очень яркие… из-за особенностей, – Солдат стучит себя по лбу согнутым пальцем. – Ты сам говорил, что иногда, вспоминая, будто переносишься в те события. А я почти такой же.  
\- Слишком живое воображение? – хмыкает Роджерс. – Но я, когда вспоминаю, понимаю, что это воспоминания.  
Солдат пожимает плечами.  
\- Я тоже понимал бы, если бы эти воспоминания у меня остались. И я отличаю, где галлюцинации, а где реальность.  
Роджерс откидывается на спинку скамейки.  
\- Ладно, Бак, убедил. Значит, хочешь разыграть Тони? Была у меня пара мыслей…  
Он начинает рассказывать, и вскоре Солдату становится ясно, что этот план, пожалуй, запутаннее тех, с которыми они ходили на большинство миссий. Роджерс, бесспорно, хороший стратег, но это уже чересчур.  
\- Ты усложняешь, – говорит Солдат, из вежливости дослушав до конца.  
\- Тони гений, – напоминает Роджерс.  
\- Вот именно, – указывает Солдат. – Он гений, и нам до него не дотянуться. Он раскусит всю твою стратегию. Надо быть проще.  
Большой желтый лист планирует прямо Роджерсу на колени. Тот берет его и начинает рассматривать.  
\- У тебя есть идея получше?  
\- Можно повторить попытку с рядовым Джоном Полотенце, – предлагает Солдат.  
Роджерс смотрит большими глазами.  
\- Это была хорошая идея, – напирает Солдат. – Должна же она когда-то получиться.  
\- Истина в простоте? – улыбается Роджерс. – Может, подложим Тони пукательную подушку?  
Солдат думает, что за все его мучения этого будет маловато. Так он Роджерсу и говорит.  
\- Надо пошептаться с Джарвисом, чтобы он нас прикрыл, – сдается Роджерс. – И у меня есть кое-что из ненужной одежды. Полотенца придется купить? Я так понимаю, если шутка удастся, они могут пострадать.  
Он трет лоб и добавляет:  
\- Вообще-то, много что может пострадать.  
Солдат тоже об этом думал, однако мысленное зрелище Железного Человека, от неожиданности разносящего пару стен, его не останавливает.  
\- Когда Старк разыгрывает меня, – замечает Солдат, – тоже много что может пострадать. Но его это не волнует.  
Противопоставить этому аргументу Роджерсу нечего. Но он все равно мнется.  
\- Сделаем все в мастерской, – немного уступает Солдат. – У Старка там регулярно всякие… взрывы. Одним больше, одним меньше. Главное Джарвиса убедить.  
\- Твоя правда, – разводит Роджерс руками. – Тогда за мной Джарвис и одежда.  
\- Я прогуляюсь за полотенцами, – говорит Солдат.  
На лице Роджерса появляется сомнение, и Солдат поспешно добавляет:  
\- Это недалеко, и прогулки мне не запрещали.  
Роджерс запрокидывает голову и окончательно сдается.  
\- Делай, как знаешь. 

**

Утром Солдат идет за полотенцами. Парадоксально, но ему все больше нравятся огромные супермаркеты – чем крупнее, тем лучше. Запомнить, где что лежит, нетрудно (на крайний случай есть указатели), а в гомонящей толпе легко затеряться. Люди смотрят друг на друга, только если сталкиваются тележками – и то не всегда. Замученные кассиры, сверкающие профессиональными улыбками, практически не поднимают глаз. Идеально.  
Тем сильнее Солдат тревожится, когда чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Останавливаться и озираться в такой ситуации – последнее дело, так что он быстро хватает несколько упаковок дешевых полотенец и идет к кассе. Взгляд не исчезает, более того, он становится ближе, и возле кассы Солдат понимает, что сталкер стоит прямо позади. Делая вид, что хочет разглядеть блок «Тридент», Солдат подается назад и с силой врезается в чужую тележку. Оборачивается.  
\- Извините, – бормочет он, глядя в пустоту зеркальных очков.  
Очки закрывают верхнюю половину лица почти полностью. Усы и короткая борода не дают рассмотреть щеки и подбородок. Но там, где кожа все-таки видна, она неровная, в рубцах. Солдат опускает глаза: на руках преследователя перчатки. Все-таки уже не лето.  
\- Ничего страшного, – сипло, едва разборчиво говорит сталкер.  
Голос незнакомый. Вроде бы.  
Только Солдат все равно знает. Несмотря ни на что – просто знает.  
Кивнув, он отворачивается, платит за полотенца и уходит. Его никто не преследует.

Роджерс у себя – пришивает потертую зеленую водолазку к поясу тренировочных штанов и выглядит очень умиротворенным.  
\- Джарвис с нами, – сообщает он, не отрываясь от работы, когда Солдат появляется на пороге с охапкой белых полотенец. – Тебя никто не видел?  
\- Не учи ученого, – огрызается Солдат.  
Он бросает полотенца на пол и садится рядом с Роджерсом. Смотрит на мерный танец иглы и думает, рассказывать ли о встрече в супермаркете. Обещал ведь говорить, если что-то побеспокоит. А такое не может не беспокоить. Оно и беспокоит… только на удивление слабо.  
Солдат тянет время.  
\- Джарвис ведь понимает, что Старку эта затея не понравится? – спрашивает он.  
\- Понимает, – Роджерс перекусывает нитку. – Но то, как Тони иногда с тобой обходится, Джарвису тоже не нравится. И у него есть чувство юмора.  
\- У Старка или у Джарвиса?  
\- У обоих, – фыркает Роджерс. – Но я имел в виду Джарвиса. Кстати, он пообещал быстро включить автоматическое пожаротушение, если что.  
Солдат ухмыляется и поддевает полотенце ногой.  
\- Насчет пожаров. Что стало с Рамлоу?  
Роджерс чуть заметно вздрагивает, но голос его звучит ровно.  
\- Он умер. Больше девяноста процентов тяжелых ожогов плюс сопутствующие травмы. У него практически не было шансов.  
По тону Солдат слышит, что Роджерсу жаль. Несмотря на предательство – все равно жаль. Все-таки Рамлоу с ним работал.  
С Солдатом Рамлоу тоже работал, и ничего особенно хорошего Солдат о нем не помнит. С другой стороны, и ничего особенно плохого не было. Рамлоу относился к нему ровно, профессионально, со своеобразным уважением – как к оружию. Качественному, редкому, ценному. И чужому.  
В памяти вдруг всплывает короткий эпизод: тряский грузовик, полутьма, разговоры вокруг. Что-то про женщин, потом про оружие – он не прислушивается. Кто-то упоминает Солдата – «Агента» – и Рамлоу щелкает языком: «Эх, была бы эта штуковина моей».  
Вспоминая ответные смешки, Солдат решает, что некоторые звучали довольно мерзко, но что именно Рамлоу имел в виду, ему непонятно до сих пор.  
\- Умер, – повторяет Солдат. – Ты видел тело?  
Роджерс скребет шов ногтем.  
\- Нет. У тебя есть основания сомневаться?  
Солдат пожимает плечами.  
\- Фьюри тоже якобы умер.  
Роджерс втыкает иголку в спинку дивана и поднимает глаза.  
\- Ты видел Рамлоу? Где?  
\- В супермаркете. В очереди на кассу, – признается Солдат. – Он на меня смотрел – я заметил. Рост и комплекция подходят. Лицо было закрыто. Очки, усы, борода, шрамы. Но это был он. Я уверен.  
Роджерс трет лоб.  
\- Он с тобой разговаривал?  
\- Думаешь, это была галлюцинация? – догадывается Солдат. – Тогда он был бы таким, каким я видел его в последний раз. И я с ним говорил. У него другой голос – вероятно, из-за ожога дыхательных путей. Я толкнул его, извинился, он ответил. Он узнал меня, но не подал виду.  
\- Уже ходит по магазинам? После таких травм? – продолжает сомневаться Роджерс.  
Солдат не удивляется. В этом новом мире даже воскрешению из мертвых не сильно-то удивишься, не то что быстрому выздоровлению.  
\- Значит, ему помогли.  
Роджерс снова трет лицо – сильно, обеими руками.  
\- Не было печали, – сердито тянет он. – Теперь начинать расследование, ворошить медиков… С чего бы Рамлоу здесь вертеться?  
\- Надо найти его и спросить.  
На взгляд Солдата это вполне логично, но Роджерса подкидывает, словно на пружине.  
\- Не вздумай, – говорит он, глядя на Солдата умоляющими глазами. – Баки, не смей. Это не твое дело.  
\- Ты меня остановишь? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Вид у Роджерса по-прежнему жалобный, но в голосе звучит сталь.  
\- Если придется, да. Прости.  
Несколько секунд Солдату хочется ударить его. Или уйти. Но он пересиливает себя и дергает плечом.  
\- Понятно. Ничего. Ладно. Я обещаю, что не буду искать Рамлоу.  
Роджерс всматривается в него и отводит взгляд, очевидно успокоенный.  
\- Я… Прости, Бак. Я просто очень за тебя беспокоюсь.  
Солдат закидывает ногу на ногу и, помедлив, отвечает:  
\- Я знаю. 

Солдат держит обещание. Он не ищет Рамлоу. Рамлоу сам его находит.  
Днем Роджерс и Солдат обедают в кафе недалеко от пресловутого супермаркета. Обычно Солдат не ест вне дома, но сейчас поддается уговорам, и Роджерс явно рад. Он не устает повторять, что это важная часть социализации. Солдат не ставит этот факт под сомнение, но кафе все равно не любит: необходимость держать под контролем все окна, двери и посетителей порядочно портит удовольствие от еды. Все уверяют его, что со временем это пройдет.  
Когда приносят кофе и пирог, у Роджерса жужжит телефон.  
\- Черт, – говорит он, расстроено переводя взгляд с экрана на пирог и обратно. – Вызывают.  
\- Возьми с собой, – невинно предлагает Солдат.  
Появившаяся в воображении картинка (Капитан Америка с героически-суровым лицом, в одной руке щит, в другой – кусок яблочного пирога) заставляет его губы скривиться. Самое близкое к улыбке выражение, которое ему пока удается.  
Роджерс, видимо, тоже представляет нечто подобное – сверкает зубами и выкладывает на стол несколько купюр.  
\- Только не убегай, Бак. Съешь пирог. И о моем позаботься.  
Солдат неопределенно пожимает плечами. Может, он уйдет, стоит только Роджерсу скрыться из виду. Может, посидит. Еще не решил.  
\- До встречи, – бросает Роджерс.  
Колокольчик над дверью надрывно звякает.  
Солдат берет вилку и начинает ковыряться в пироге. Уже через минуту становится понятно, что он переоценил свою выдержку. От слишком громкой музыки ноют виски, малейшее движение заставляет нервно вскидывать голову, выпечка становится пресной и норовит встать в горле. Надо уходить.  
Но не успевает он принять окончательное решение, как колокольчик снова звякает. Мгновенно определив направление тяжелых шаркающих шагов, Солдат напрягается и крепче сжимает вилку. Разглядывает остатки пирога. Нет, нет, спокойнее… он не станет бросаться на беднягу, решившего в недобрый час пройти мимо.  
Стул напротив тихо скрипит. Солдат поднимает голову и видит свое отражение в зеркальных очках.  
\- Собираешься заколоть меня вилкой, Агент? – произносит сиплый голос.  
Рамлоу выглядит точно так же, как утром. Зеркальные стекла раздражают, но почему-то Солдату очень не хочется, чтобы тот снимал очки.  
\- Ты за нами следил? – в лоб спрашивает он.  
\- Хотел спросить то же самое у тебя, – говорит Рамлоу.  
Солдат смотрит в столешницу.  
\- Если ты про магазин, я просто ходил за покупками, – цедит он.  
Рамлоу – из ГИДРы, он враг, даже если отошел от дел (а так оно, скорее всего, и есть). Но ненавидеть его не получается, и Солдат чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
Рамлоу подпирает рукой в перчатке заросший подбородок.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Агент?  
«У меня есть имя», – хочет сказать Солдат, но не говорит, потому что по всему выходит, что имени у него нет. Вместо этого он скалится.  
\- Ем пирог, – и забрасывает в рот безвкусный, как вата, кусок.  
Рамлоу хмыкает – звук получается скрипучий, жутковатый.  
\- Я про Нью-Йорк.  
Солдат жует и глотает. Снова заглядывает в зеркальные колодцы, видя только собственные глаза.  
\- Я здесь живу. У меня здесь дом.  
И внутренне съеживается от непонятного ощущения: не то стыда, не то гордости – потому что выходит с вызовом. Будто он заявляет Рамлоу и всей ГИДРе: Смотрите! Вы калечили меня, стирали, использовали, но хрен вам! Я выжил! Я хожу по магазинам, я ем десерт в кафе, у меня есть дом и друзья. Отсосите, ублюдки!  
После недолгого молчания Рамлоу хмыкает снова.  
\- Что ж, Агент, мои поздравления.  
И делает движение встать.  
\- Капитан Америка знает, что ты в городе, – говорит Солдат, думая, сильно ли подводит Роджерса. – Тебя будут искать.  
\- Спасибо за предупреждение, – фыркает Рамлоу. – Передавай Капитану мои наилучшие пожелания.  
\- Тебе… нужна помощь? – спрашивает Солдат, сам не веря, что такое сказал.  
Рамлоу, кажется, тоже не верит ушам.  
\- Господи помилуй, – бормочет он под нос, неловко оседая обратно на стул. – Да они сделали из Деревянного Человечка настоящего мальчика.  
Солдат моргает.  
\- Дожил, – говорит Рамлоу уже громче. – Мне предлагают помощь. И кто? Говорящая винтовка на ножках! Нет, Агент, хватит с меня ГИДРы, и ЩИТа тоже хватит. Я ушел в свободное плавание. Залягу на дно, заведу собаку – щенка подурнее, назову его Винни и буду разводить кактусы.  
Солдат, окончательно потеряв нить его мысли, даже не обижается на «говорящую винтовку». В конце концов, Старк называл его и похуже.  
\- Ты сказал: «Если бы эта штуковина была моей», – говорит он. – Что ты имел в виду?  
Рытвины на бугристом лбу над стеклами очков становятся глубже.  
\- В грузовике, – добавляет Солдат, будто бы эта деталь способна подстегнуть память.  
Но Рамлоу в самом деле вспоминает. И издает странные кудахтающие звуки, в которых Солдат не сразу распознает смех.  
\- Какая теперь разница, – сипит он. – Теперь ты свой собственный. И, похоже, больше не штуковина. Прощай, Агент. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся.  
Звякает колокольчик. Солдат еще долго царапает вилкой опустевшую тарелку. 

**

Готовое чучело лежит без дела еще два дня – именно столько Роджерс не разговаривает с Солдатом, когда узнает о беседе с Рамлоу. Солдат себя виноватым не считает: Рамлоу сам к нему подошел – но на рожон не лезет. Роджерс упрямый, но отходчивый. Первый мириться придет. Надо только подождать. И Солдат ждет: спит, ест, проверяет на прочность тренажеры в спортзале, смотрит фильмы и беззвучно разговаривает с призраками.  
Под вечер второго дня Роджерс как ни в чем не бывало заявляется с чучелом на плече и сообщением, что Старк уехал на презентацию, и Джарвис дал добро на проведение вылазки.  
Почти весь путь до мастерской Роджерс улыбается, и за два этажа до цели Солдат не выдерживает. «Ты чего?» – спрашивает он глазами.  
\- Просто смешно, – тихо говорит Роджерс. – Двое суперсолдат ныкаются по собственному дому. Надо попросить Джарвиса не стирать запись.  
«Двое суперсолдат и одно суперчучело», – думает Солдат и растягивает губы. Хотя, по его мнению, операция остается операцией, где бы она ни проходила.  
Проникнуть в закрытое помещение, когда в твоей группе поддержки сама охранная система, смехотворно легко. Они в рекордно короткое время расставляют ловушку, пару раз ее тестируют и ретируются в апартаменты Роджерса – вместе. Роджерс, подмигивая, утверждает, что перед лицом разъяренного Старка лучше не разделяться. Солдат решает, что со Старком без костюма он справился бы одной рукой, а против Старка в костюме они едва ли выстоят и вдвоем, но молчит.  
К тому времени, как Джарвис подает голос, они заканчивают смотреть «Рассвет мертвецов». Между прочим, мозги там никто не ест. Если, конечно, Солдат достаточно внимательно следил за действием, насчет чего он не уверен.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, – сообщает Джарвис, – мистер Старк только что вернулся в Башню.  
Роджерс жмет кнопку на телевизионном пульте и замирает в предвкушении. Солдат чуть затаивает дыхание.  
\- Мистер Старк зашел в мастерскую, – информирует Джарвис.  
Пауза затягивается.  
\- И? – не выдерживает Роджерс.  
\- Боюсь, система не сработала.  
Солдат готов побиться об заклад, что в синтетическом голосе слышится неподдельное сочувствие.  
\- Как? – стонет Роджерс, швыряя пульт на диван. – Мы же проверяли  
Солдат вздыхает. Похоже, Старк на редкость везучий сукин сын.  
\- Может, на выходе сработает? – с надеждой предполагает Роджерс, все еще не веря, что план потерпел полный крах.  
\- Все равно уже заметил, – ворчит Солдат.  
Он предвкушает новую порцию издевательств. Страшно подумать, что может сочинить раззадоренный неудачным покушением Старк.  
\- Осмелюсь с вами не согласиться, мистер Барнс, – возражает Джарвис. – Насколько я могу судить, мистер Старк ничего не заметил.  
Солдат морщит лоб. Как можно не заметить закрепленное под потолком шестифутовое чучело?  
\- Это же Тони, – говорит повеселевший Роджерс. – Когда на него нападает вдохновение, он и банды киллеров не заметит, лишь бы те сидели тихо и не мешали работать.  
Солдат опрометчиво пытается представить тихую банду киллеров, не желающую потревожить покой клиента, и зависает.  
\- У нас еще есть надежда, Бак, – продолжает Роджерс, игнорируя его состояние. – Подождем?  
И они ждут. И задремывают прямо на диване – посреди длинного запутанного сериала про летающую телефонную будку.  
Когда в Башне раздается сигнал тревоги, Солдат оказывается в коридоре раньше, чем по-настоящему просыпается. С недоумением смотрит на невесть откуда взявшийся в руке пистолет, потом – на такого же заспанного Роджерса рядом.  
\- Перестрелка в мастерской мистера Старка, – повторяет Джарвис.  
Он говорит номер этажа, но эта информация Солдату известна, так что он просто срывается с места. И на бегу гадает, что могло случиться. Пусть даже ловушка сработала, и Старк от неожиданности активировал костюм. Но перестрелка? То есть, кто-то стреляет в ответ?  
\- Джарвис, в Тони стреляли? – отрывисто спрашивает Роджерс. – Кто?  
Джарвис молчит.  
Они оказываются на площадке перед мастерской за считанные минуты. Стены целы, дверь на месте, хоть и приоткрыта. Внутри тихо. Из противоположного коридора вылетают Бартон и Романова – тоже полураздетые, но вооруженные.  
\- Что случилось? – хором выпаливают они.  
Солдат пожимает плечами и первый заглядывает в мастерскую. Морщится, чуя вонь горелого мяса. В просторном помещении относительный порядок – насколько это слово применимо к рабочему месту Старка. Сам Старк в грязно-белой майке и потертых джинсах сидит на полу перед ноутбуком. Правая его рука закована в броню костюма, левая свободна, но обе бегают по клавишам одинаково легко.  
\- Давай же, Джарвис, – бормочет он, – как этот псих-одиночка тебя обошел?  
Вслед за Солдатом в мастерскую вваливаются все остальные. Старк бросает на них короткий взгляд.  
\- Всем привет. Симпатичные трусы, Кэп.  
Солдат машинально косится на белье Роджерса, не находит ничего, заслуживающего внимания, и делает шаг к дымящемуся телу у дальней стены. На трупе черная форма без видимых опознавательных знаков, лицо… Что ж, после репульсоров Железного Человека опознать его будет нелегко.  
\- Кэп, Джимми, ваша работа? – спрашивает Старк, кивая на второе тело.  
Солдат подходит к слегка опаленному чучелу, видит дырки на зеленой водолазке, переводит взгляд на валяющееся рядом с трупом оружие и беспомощно говорит:  
\- Роджерс. Опять не тот.  
С ним творится что-то непонятное. Дыхание перехватывает, колени подгибаются. Сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы Солдат замечает, как Роджерс сгибается пополам.  
\- Зимний Солдат рыдает от смеха, – доносится до него траурный голос Бартона. – Теперь можно умирать спокойно. В этой жизни я видел все.  
Несмотря ни на что, это хорошее завершение ночи.

***

Солдат просыпается в темноте и привычно смотрит в угол. Спросонья ему кажется, будто там зеркало, но это, конечно же, не так. Просто у призрака его лицо. Вернее, не его – Джеймса Барнса. И не такого, каким Солдат видел его в последний раз – измученного, решительного, идущего на верную смерть. Этот Барнс подтянут, щеголеват, в новой, с иголочки форме. А еще он улыбается, и этим настолько отличается от других призраков, что Солдат решается заговорить с ним вслух.  
\- Привет, Барнс. Пришел попрощаться? Или поздороваться?  
Барнс улыбается шире. Затем отдает шутливый салют, касаясь пальцами края фуражки, и растворяется в воздухе.  
На следующую ночь никто не приходит. И на следующую. И на ту, что после. Призраки исчезают.

**

На раскисшую землю ложатся последние листья. Скамейки мокрые после дождя, и Солдат с Роджерсом ходят по бесконечным извилистым дорожкам вокруг пруда.  
\- Зачем ты соврал Тычиньски? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Роджерс откликается сразу, будто думал о том же.  
\- Все-таки подслушивал, – говорит он.  
Солдат ощетинивается.  
\- Я просто пришел раньше. И я не виноват, что у меня хороший слух.  
\- Ладно, ладно, – Роджерс примирительно вскидывает руки. – Я… Глупо, но я устал, злился и мечтал, чтобы он от меня отвязался. И… разве ты не этого хотел?  
\- Не знаю, – отвечает Солдат. – Я уже ничего не знаю.  
Он сует руки в карманы и добавляет:  
\- Но Тычиньски тебе не поверил.  
\- Я уже понял, – вздыхает Роджерс.  
Останавливается, берет Солдата за живое плечо и смотрит в глаза.  
\- Кем ты хочешь быть? Только честно. Мы… мы сделаем любые документы. На любое имя. Только скажи.  
Солдат разглядывает его смертельно серьезное лицо и торопливо роется в памяти.  
\- Может быть, «Щелкушкин Цветослав Шараффадинович»?  
В глазах Роджерса плещется паника.  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты издеваешься, – покорно говорит он. – Иначе мне придется посещать не только психотерапевта, но и логопеда.  
Несколько секунд Солдат сохраняет невозмутимый вид, потом не выдерживает, улыбается (все, кто его знают, утверждают, что получается все лучше) и признается:  
\- Да, я издеваюсь.  
Роджерс притворяется, будто хочет столкнуть его в холодный пруд, и с минуту они беззлобно пихаются, опасно поскальзываясь в грязи.  
\- А все-таки, Бак? – не отстает Роджерс, когда забава надоедает.  
\- Баки мертв, – говорит Солдат.  
Улыбка стекает с лица Роджерса, как дождевая вода.  
\- Помнишь, я сказал, что они больше не приходят? Он был последним, – Солдат вспоминает сверкнувшие белые зубы и небрежный салют. – Но он улыбался. И, по-моему, передавал тебе привет.  
Роджерс смотрит на плывущие по воде листья и моргает чересчур часто.  
\- Он мертв, – повторяет Солдат. – И его имя больше ему не нужно. А у меня нет имени. Как ты думаешь, я мог бы позаимствовать его?  
Роджерс по-прежнему выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется, но уголки его губ приподнимаются.  
\- Конечно, Бак, – с жаром говорит он. – Я думаю, он был бы не против.  
\- Джеймс Бюкенен Барнс, – медленно, словно пробуя, выговаривает Солдат.  
Роджерс порывисто обнимает его за плечи, и Солдат не отстраняется.  
Листья все падают.

**Author's Note:**

> Твигги (букв. «тоненькая, хрупкая») – псевдоним английской супермодели, актрисы и певицы Лесли Хорнби, ставшей лицом модного Лондона 1960-х.


End file.
